<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On A Warm August Day by articcat621</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238600">On A Warm August Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621'>articcat621</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, POV George Weasley, Post-War, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George has been lost inside himself since losing his twin. Luna doesn't like it and decides it's time for her to interfere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>On A Warm August Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Just a little Luna/George drabble. Not beta'd. Enjoy.</p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns Harry Potter, not me. I'm making no money from the posting of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He lay back in the grass, staring blankly up at the sky. The breeze was blowing, but he couldn't feel it. The August heat was bearing down on him as well, but he didn't feel that either. George couldn't feel any of it. He had not felt anything since…</p><p>
  <em>No. Stop thinking about it.</em>
</p><p>Someone stood above him, their shadow blocking his view of the sky. The shadow was gone as suddenly as it appeared, the person now lying in the grass next to him.</p><p>The air was heavy with the silence. George wanted to know who was next to him but couldn't bring himself to look over.</p><p>Closing his eyes, George took a deep breath. The scent of bubblegum filled his senses.</p><p>"That one looks like a Snouffaluff," a dreamy voice next to him said.</p><p>
  <em>Ah. Luna.</em>
</p><p>"But I suppose you wouldn't see it because you don't see much of anything, do you, George?"</p><p>He was silent.</p><p>"No, I suppose not," she mused.</p><p>The two of them lie there, silence ensuing once more.</p><p>
  <em>What is she doing here? Doesn't she know I want to be alone?</em>
</p><p>"You shouldn't be alone so much, George," Luna said softly, her voice full of sadness.</p><p>George's eyes widened. <em>How is it that Luna always knows what everyone is thinking?</em></p><p>"We're all worried." Silence. "I'm worried."</p><p>George finally turned his head to look at the blonde. Her hair was splayed out around her, her eyes wide as she took in the sights of the world. He stayed silent.</p><p>Eventually, Luna tore her gaze from the sky and looked at him. "Yes?"</p><p>George swallowed. "Why are you worried? There's no reason…" he trailed off, turning his gaze back to the sky. He couldn't bear to look into her big eyes… they stirred up feelings of guilt.</p><p>Luna smiled. "Because I care about you, silly. But you haven't been <em>seeing</em> anything, as I said, so I suppose you wouldn't know." Reaching over, she gently took his hand into her smaller one.</p><p>George closed his eyes, taking in the warmth and softness of her touch.</p><p>"You'll be all right," she said confidently.</p><p>
  <em>I suppose if anyone knows that, it's you, Luna.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, look, a Blibbering Humdinger!" she said excitedly.</p><p>The corners of George's mouth turned upward slightly.</p><p>
  <em>Luna, maybe I'll be all right after all. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>